Alec, The Disney Hero
by fbmwc
Summary: Alec is a young boy at the beginning of the book, watch his journey as he vows to save Disney World from the bad villains


Written by: YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW!

IF YOU SEE SOMETHING SAY "TURN THE PAGE" OR SOMETHING, IT WAS BECAUSE I ORIGINALLY WANTED THIS TO BE PRINTED, SUBSTITUTE "PAGE" WITH "PARAGRAPH"

Thanks

La, la, la, la…whoa, where the heck did you come from? Where did you find this? This is MY book, not yours! Mine! Yeah and umm, why are you even reading this, I bet you have a lot of time on your hands, come on, go in the pool, play some Call Of Duty, go to Disney World for all I care, just leave! I don't want you reading my work. What's that? You want to read because the title says it's awesome? Ah, maybe I should've changed that title a while ago; I just knew people like you would want to read this. Dude, put this book down, your not going to like it, it's written by ME. Go…go read a REAL book like Marley and Me or Holes or something! Not this book, I'm too embarrassed to narrate this. In fact, I haven't even finished the story. I just started writing this book, as your reading I am here with my cup of soda and keyboard, so I'm basically writing the story as I go…and for you "smart kids" who just skipped a few pages and thought "oh no he's not! There's more story right here!" Well, that's my ideas of a story, but by the time you get there, you'll see it all in a different way. So…I need to ask you a favor…umm, I need a character's name. I haven't thought of one. Uh, Joe? Nah, too manly. Timmy? Eh, he's already got the Fairly Odd Parents. Umm, come on guys say a name! Scream it! Well I can't hear you so that's no use! Uh, WAIT I GOT IT! Alec, that'll be his name. Alec, you know it's like "Alex" without the "x". Creative right? Nah, I just found it on Yahoo! Answers for "Creative character names". Alright and also, I didn't "plan" or write a "rough draft" of this book. I secretly published it! So uh, none of the publishers know if it is good or not…or if it's even a book! I guess you'll have to decide since you chose the criminal action of reading this. Alright well uh, I guess now that I'm stalling I should be thinking of a story. Go to the next paragraph, and I can probably begin…take your time.

Chapter 1

I think I got it

Alright here's the story, I hope you like it because I don't:

It was a DARK and STORMY night! Wait, wait, wait. No, that's not how I wanted it! Who wrote Dark and Stormy? Not me. I wrote it was a LIGHT and SUNNY day. Not dark and stormy night! Are you messing with my book? Did you seriously grab a pen and write over my words? Do you know how much a word costs? $50 dollars for each word! You owe me $150. You changed Light to dark, sunny to stormy, and day into night! I expect the money by Friday. If you're reading this on Friday, soon the book will blow up. Geez, I put up with a lot, back to the story.

It was a LIGHT and SUNNY day in New York. (Oh yeah baby! The story is in New York). When young Alec awoke in his bed. Alec got out of bread (I mean bed…sorry guys I'm hungry). He brushed his one tooth and ate breakfast. Then he rode the school bus to pre-K.

HA GOTCHA! I bet you were like…One tooth? Pre-K? How old is this guy? Well I finally outsmarted you! You probably thought "Oh this Alec guy is a teenager just like every other freaking character in books. Like Percy Jackson is like 16 and Finn is about 13 or whatever." Well guys, you are wrong because our hero (well if there's a fight he's a hero…I think I'll put one in there) our hero…is 3 years old! Our one toothed, short, 3 year old hero is going to pre-K. On his way there, he had no idea that lunch was going to change his life…forever.

So how was it? Was it a show-stopping chapter? I hope so, according to "Writing a Chapter Book for Dummies" A chapter should begin or end with a "hook" I hope that my little talk with you on the first paragraph was a hook, if it wasn't I hope the "change life forever" thing got you to want to continue with the book. I mean, I'm not going to brag, but I think I can make this book really awesome. So stick with me on this, and just note that I'm writing this on the top of my head.

Chapter uh…2…I think

Alec was a little kid, so he didn't exactly use many words…you know "goo goo gaga," and all that baby language. That's pretty much all he can say. So when it was Lunchtime (this is the part you were waiting for) the teacher went to Alec and said "Would you like some grilled cheese?" Alec smiled and yelled "GOO, GOO, GOO, GAGA, GAGA, GAGA!" This apparently means "Yes" in the baby language. When Alec took his first bite his life changed. He got sent to a distant world, uh; let's see what the world is? Let's say Disney World. Yeah, Alec's real body was remained in school munching on grilled cheese, but Alec's soul body took a trip to Orlando. There he met a freaky Mouse with a weird-o Duck. Naturally Alec would scream his usually "goo, goo, gaga" but this time Alec was able to speak English. The Mouse and the Duck treated Alec like their son and taught then the way of Disney and of the Force (oh wait, that's Star Wars…forget about that). They taught him right and wrong. By now, Alec's real body was sent to Orlando to live in Mickey and Donald's side. Mickey would start each morning with a lesson to Alec "Maleficent…NO…Minnie…YES." Alec understood and said "Captain Hook…NO, Pluto…YES

Mickey was so joyful that their new hero was learning. Mickey held up a picture of Yen Sid "Yen Sid…well your supposed to say YES, but I don't like him so…NO" then he held up a picture of the brooms "Brooms…NO! They almost killed me" Alec understood, Yen Sid…No, Brooms…No. Then Donald took over the lesson and said in his strange voice "Scar…NO…Daisy…YES! Hades…NO…Goofy…Yes" Mickey said "Now, Stitch, he's alright. Sometimes good sometimes bad…but where your going he won't exactly be your friend." Alec took in every word and learned it. For his training, Alec was to be in a Mickey Mouse costume and be nice to the children visiting Disney. He took on the role of Mickey in Fantasmic! so he could learn of how to defeat these villains. He went through simulations of attacks by Villains, read the Kingdom Keepers novels, and went through a hard simulation of being drowned by brooms. Soon, he was ready; Alec was grown up, 15 years old and still living with a Mouse and a Duck.

HAHA, I TOTALLY FOOLED YOU! The book doesn't take place in New York, and he's not three years old for the whole book either! Ha, I outsmarted you again! So really, how was the chapter, it was sort of the Rocky Balboa, training chapter and the "learning where you belong" chapter. I promise it'll get good, once Alec goes on his adventure on the high seas, he'll learn about his past, his family and himself. (Well that's what all authors say I don't know if I'll have time to get to all of them though)

Ch. III (ha, I love putting 3 "Is" instead of the plain old #3)

So how's the book? Is it gripping, finger nail biting

Suspenseful? Probably not? We're only on Ch. III. But soon I hope there will be a lot of Drama and Action and Romance (wait, no, not that, I'm not good at writing about that stuff). But I hope your liking it; I hope you didn't close it forcing me to talk to myself, because that would just be completely rude. So come on say if you like it or not…For all you that said you like it…Well thank you and I hope you enjoy the rest…as for the people that said they hate it…well SCREW YOU.

I know what you're thinking "Don't Alec's parents get worried when their 3 year old son is lost for 12 years?" Well yeah, they are but, after a day of searching they received a letter it read:

Dear Mr. and Mrs...

(Due to privacy I want to keep the last name secret)

Your son is currently enrolled in a new school for the special, this does not mean he is dumb or strange, but that he is unique, we will take good care of him and we hope you will see him again, he will soon be in the news as a really good kid.

Signed, Mickey Mouse and Donald F. Duck

Ch. IV (Alright, after this I'll stop with the Roman Numerals because they are way too hard!)

During Alec's long training he obviously had to be educated…but not in the boring "math, science" education. He watched every Disney cartoon, every movie, he listened to every song, went on every ride, watched every performance in the park, studied up on the history of Disney, went to California to go to the real Disney…and that was his learning experience…fun right? As he trained he would listen on his Ipod, songs from Disney about training…you know "Son of Man" and that stuff. Man, I would like to be Alec…After 12 years of training and learning, and training, and learning. He finally received his first mission. Scar was causing some trouble in the Kilimanjaro Safari's over at Animal Kingdom, Alec had to stop him and bring piece to the Animal Kingdom. On his way there, Alec thought it over…He saw the Lion King; hundreds of times…Scar was no easy bad guy. He was a true villain, evil, manipulative and violent. When he entered the Animal Kingdom he was shocked…he's been there millions of times, but still the park amazes him. The Tree of Life looms above him and the sound of African music fills the air. Mt. Everest to his far left and DinoLand U.S.A. to his distant right. But his mission was a little bit past the Tree, near the right of the Kali River Rapids. As he boarded a truck for the Safari's he got a little feeling in his stomach. Alec loved the Safari ride and everything about it, he loved stopping poachers from stealing a little baby elephant, and loved seeing the wildlife, he didn't like the sound that a violent evil lion was causing trouble over there. In the ride they went through many locations, the jungle, and the savanna…this was his spot. As the driver was going near the savannah, he heard a loud roar…not a lion's roar. Alec knew that roar…it was the roar of a Dinosaur…

So how was that for a breathtaking chapter, did you like my vivid descriptions of the park? Did you see yourself in the Animal Kingdom? I hope so, that's what your supposed to do in these books, and I hope you liked that little cliffhanger at the end of the chapter. Well next paragraph is chapter 5. I'm getting a soda…want one? Nah, you should read.

Ch. Wait where was I? Let's see what came after "IV"? Oh yeah "V" but I'm not using Roman Numerals…so yeah: Ch. 5

Alright I'm back…you didn't take your time did you? You just read on without thinking about me. I was getting a soda, it takes a while, and I have to go downstairs, open the fridge, open the soda, and walk upstairs then right. You didn't even consider that did you? How rude, lucky for you I am not a rude person so I will continue the story for you:

Yes, a Dinosaur. Since when are there dinosaurs in the savanna? Alec recognized the roar from the Dinosaur ride over in DinoLand U.S.A…the Dino institute…But still, how did it get over to the Safari? The Safari truck had nothing to do except turn back where it came from. But Alec had a job to do; he hopped off the truck unnoticed. He ran and ran to the center of the savanna. There he saw a very awkward trio…Scar, a large red dinosaur and a Yeti all engaged in deep conversation (well the dinosaur was roaring not talking). "But we have to…there's nothing else we can do…you heard Captain Hook…the boy is getting strong if he gets on the ships…" The yeti said in a whisper that Alec was close enough to hear. "FOOL! The boy is weak, he stands no chance against a mighty force like us villains, that idiot Donald couldn't have trained the boy so well…even with Mickey's help!" Scar screamed back. "Roar?" The dinosaur added. "Yes, yes, I know…we saw him do well in Fantasmic!...but still he is useless…" Scar replied as if he understood everything the dinosaur said. "But what if…?" The yeti tried asking…"WE DID NOT HAVE ORDERS FROM MALEFICENT SO WE DO NOT HAVE TO DO ANYTHING DRASTIC!" Scar screamed. "ROAR!" The dinosaur yelled. "I know…I know…I do seem tame…the opportunity to kill a threat, and I refuse…yes well…your right…I didn't have my bath this morning…I wasn't thinking right. I guess there are no orders for that type of action we'll go through with it then" Scar said. "INTRUDER!" Yeti screamed when he saw Alec. Alec tried to hide in the bushes so he could listen to more…but it was too late the fiends already had him in their sights. "Go to your usual spots…I'll take care of him" The dinosaur headed right…in the direction of DinoLand and the Yeti headed off towards Mount Everest.

"What do you think you are doing here you little brat?"

"I…I was sent by Mickey Mouse, I heard you were causing trouble here and I had to stop it!"

"Oh how brave of you…too bad I have to dispose of you"

End of chapter! That was a long chapter, it was supposed to continue, but you know, I like to keep the chapters short so you can hear my little "heart to heart" talk with you to keep you entertained just in case you don't like the story and you want to hear something funny. Well uh, I'm gonna go get an apple. You don't need to wait this time…I got apples right next to my computer so…yeah whatever. Turn the page whenever you want…anytime now…turn the page when you want…well not WHENEVER…you should like turn the page now…Dude, I already finished the apple…your taking too long…are you…in the bathroom? Just turn the page. Can you please do the task? Finally your turning the page…finally yeah I see your finger come and…

YOU DID IT! YEAH! CELEBRATE! YOU TURNED THE PAGE! AWESOME NOW I CAN CONTINUE!

Yeah so…Chapter uh...um…10

So last time we were in the story Scar was about to…WAIT…the chapter is 6, not 10. Sorry, I just woke up from a nap…yeah it's Ch. 6

Alright so blah, blah, blah "Dispose of you"

Alec said something incredibly brave and smart: "Oh no your not!" Alec quickly ran next to Scar and hit him in the side with his...uh, what can his weapon be? I just realized he didn't have a weapon…swords are too "medieval", Staffs are too "Fantasy" hmm…a shield, no that's all defensive. Wait, I'm so stupid. He has a weapon, Mickey Mouse gave it to him during his training.

FLASHBACK

"Alec, you'll have some tough battles ahead of you, and you need to defend yourself…here is my wand, the wand's name is Wanda…use her carefully, she can do anything, summon things, break things…the only thing it CANNOT do is have the spell to make bad guys vanish. Use it as you wish"

"Wow! Thanks Mickey! You really are a great Pal!"

BACK TO REALITY

Let's see where was I? Alec quickly ran next to Scar and hit him in the side with his wand. Scar's fur turned into red ants that quickly bit Scar. Scar said what all great villains say in times of distress

"OUCH!" Then, Alec turned the ants back into Scar's fur, the lion was quickly tiring out. The boulders Scar was standing on turned into Marshmallows and Scar fell down to his doom…well I don't kill in my books…so Scar fell down to his uh…unconsciousness. There Alec left a message on Scar's unconscious body it read:

"I'm not as useless as you thought…"

Alec knew the Yeti and the Dinosaur had to be taken care of…and he needed answers. He headed off towards the Dino Institute. A strange decision you may think because a dinosaur is extremely dangerous. But…the dinosaur could not talk, so the plan was beat the dino, fight the yeti get some answers.

Geez, do you even like this story? I mean…I am but you seem so…silent. I guess it's because I can't hear you, but are you laughing? Is it a good book? Maybe it's terrible for you Disney haters (YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE) I need some feedback buddy. Is it good, bad? I think it's pretty good for a guy writing on the top of his head. And for all you "Twilight" fans, there are NO vampires, werewolves, awkward girls, and romance in this! So if you are just reading this to get to the vampire, werewolf, awkward girl and romance parts…THERE ARE NONE, so yeah just close the book if your one of them. I mean it.

Ch. (I'm gonna get this right now) 7!

Alec entered a fun carnival with little dinosaurs flying in the air "Dumbo" style, and a Crazy Mouse coaster you see at a carnival, with a new Disney Dinosaur twist in it. This was not the area Alec was supposed to hang in. The challenge laid further right. In the Dino Institute. He went through the attraction line and got to the big dinosaur skeleton. It was the skeleton of the ride's enemy…the Carnotaurus. It was one of the biggest dinosaurs to ever exist, it was also a massive meat eater…lovely right? Alec knew soon he would be fighting the one he saw in the Safari. He felt Wanda in his pocket and then felt safe, he marched along inside the queue. In a small video room he saw some Dr. Rick Seeker or whatever describe they were going back to the age of the Dinosaurs to rescue some dino…blah, blah, blah…coordinates get changed…blah, blah…minutes before the meteor…blah, blah…Alec boarded the vehicle. Alec was sat in the back of the truck, at the seat belt check, Alec pretended his seat belt was on, the seat belts lock and Alec would not be able to escape the jeep and take on the Dinosaur that he was after. The ride had a couple appearances of the Dino…one was near the beginning, it sat to the right and screamed at the riders, then again to their left running after them…then it stood near their right standing up, screaming while the picture was taken…then the final appearance…right in front of the rider's face as they were about to go back into the time travel vortex. These were the chances that Alec could attack this beast. You know, it's near the end of the chapter…let's move this to the next chapter.

Ch. Ocho! (Ha, see its Spanish)

Alec got out his wand and prepared for the worst. When the car was out of sight by the ride operators, Alec climbed out of the car and followed the jeep from a few feet behind. The first appearance scared the (BAD WORD) out of him. Alec used his wand on the tree trunk above the dinosaur and dropped it on the fiend and then ran back towards the jeep. He then saw other dinosaurs running around hiding from meteors. Then he saw a bush and nothing in it…then out of nowhere, the dinosaur ran out of there right at Alec! Alec grabbed his wand and made an invisible wall which the dinosaur rammed into…breaking off a horn. Alec knew this ride well and ran ahead of the jeep and onto a cliff. The cliff the dinosaur would scream his mighty scream. Alec outsmarted the beast, the Dinosaur roared to the back of the car expecting to find Alec, but instead felt a big force pull him off the cliff as the jeep drove away. Alec jumped back in the car and prepared for the final confrontation" As the dinosaur leaned towards Alec, with his mouth open…ready to chomp…Alec screamed "METEORACADABRA!" A giant meteor landed on the Dinosaur and he fell with a hurt "Roar…" Alec got off the ride as if nothing happened, but in the picture guests did not notice the missing boy in the backseat.

Alright guys, I loved this chapter. I literally saw Alec on the ride. I hope you did too…or else I'm not a good story teller. I got more of this coming up, Alec will be heading off to Mount Everest soon! So NEXT CHAPTER IS COMING UP!

Chapter (uh, what's creative?) Neuf (I know French!) Yeah, Chapter Neuf.

Hey guys, I'm back! What's that? I didn't leave? Umm hello…I was sleeping. To you it's only another paragraph but I need my rest…maybe you should take a nap. Maybe then you'll be nicer when you wake up to continue reading.

It wasn't going to work…Alec couldn't pretend that he had his lap bar down…it just had to come down. So when the ride vehicle shaped like a train went off, Alec hopped the gate and clung to the back of the train like dear spaghetti. Before the steep climb up, Alec hopped into the backseat, to avoid the chance of falling off. With his wand, Alec turned himself invisible and hopped to the front of the train and ran ahead on the tracks. UP ahead he saw the huge Yeti staring at the view from up there. Alec shot a magic spell at the monster, but the monster sensed it and jumped into its cave. The blast hit the tracks and destroyed them, ripping them apart. When the vehicle came, Alec (still invisible) clung to the front of the train as the ride did a fast backwards roller coaster in the dark. After a big drop and a nauseous roller coaster the vehicle road into the cave of the might monster. Alec jumped off as the train left the cave. He cast a spell on the rocks, they all turned to spikes and the Yeti fell, screaming in pain.  
"I want answers Mr. Yeti!" Alec screamed (now visible) at the weak and hurt Yeti.

"It's true…you are the strongest…that's why you're the special one…I knew it" It replied in a whisper.

"Special…Why? Why am I special?" Alec demanded.

"I-I-I can't…Mickey Mouse…he knows. I'm dying, the sun…and the pain, oh the pain…your master knows…Mickey knows" It said with a dying breath.

Alec boarded a bus heading to the Magic Kingdom.

"Mickey knows…" he kept repeating in his head.

Oh yeah, I'm really liking the chapter. Action, a confrontation, a slight sad death…but not much information, it's gonna get better next chapter. A song and dance number coming up in Ch. 10 the "Meanwhile" Chapter…

Ch. Meanwhile

Did I just name my chapter? What's gotten into me?

So yeah…MEANWHILE in Disney's Hollywood Studios, in the back of the villains store near the Tower of terror, dastardly villains were coming together for their annual meeting.

"WELCOME villains from all Disney to our villain's annual get-together!" Hades boomed into his skeleton microphone.  
"This meeting is pointless guys…we're villains, we're destined to lose…" Scar said sadly, poking at his scars and bruises.

"You can't give up!" A small voice said in the back.

"Who said that?" Clayton the hunter asked quizzically.

"I'm…Alice" the girl said.

"What? Alice? OFF WITH HER HEAD!" the Queen of Hearts yelled.

"No please stop…I'm on your side now…I know how you feel…" Alice said quickly.

"No you don't…you never lost…you weren't the…loser in the movie" Jafar noted sadly.

"I may not know about losing…but I do know about being…the not loved ones…Cinderella…Snow White…everyone knows them…barely anybody knows who I am." Alice said sadly.

Gaston nodded agreeing.

"And I don't have it that bad…but my buddy Oswald has felt worse…"

Then a small black bunny wearing blue shorts hopped out of her purse.

"That's right…it's me…the 3 cartoon guy…Oswald the Lucky Rabbit…the most forgotten one" It said in a grumpy tone.

"Good heavens…it's Ozzy!" Ursula said shocked.

"Why you guys giving up? Don't you all have dreams?"

"Yes…we have dreams…" Captain Hook replied.

(Now listen, I'm always gonna have a song, so here is "I have a Dream", yes it's the same tune as the one from "Tangled")

Oswald jumped on a table, cleared his throat then sung

"I'm a small lucky rabbit, by now I have had it…people used to love my comedy…But then Mickey Mouse came…and he stole all my fame.

All I ever wanted was to be Walt's favorite. Can't you see me as the main guy in the theme park? Bringing joy to all the little kids?

Yes I'd love to be in Fantasmic! I would do Fantastic. Cause way down deep inside I've got a dream, I've got a dream, I've got a dream. See I ain't as cute and lucky as I seem. Though I do hate that mouse…and his friend that wears a blouse…like everybody else I've got a dream."

He stopped "Come on guys! I know you all have dreams!"

Chernabog stepped inside..."I have a dream"

He stood up and sang (yes, in the same tune)

I am big and mean and scary, my armpits…rather hairy. And my happiness does tend to linger. But despite my scary horns, and my fire, and my mountain, I really want to be an opera singer. Can't you see me up there with a Viking hat? Singing a soprano on the scene? Though I'm one scary beast, I'm a singer…not a fiend, like everybody else I've got a dream. I've got a dream, I've got a dream, and I know one day singing will be supreme, though my presence leaves people screaming, there's a guy behind it dreaming, like everybody else I've got a dream.

He stopped and said "I know all about you guys, you all have dreams"  
Then he sang:

"Maleficent just wants to be a florist

Hook does interior design

Gaston's into mime

Jafar's cupcakes are sublime

Clayton just wants to…open up a puppy store

The brooms want to be unicorns…"

He then looked at Alice "And you girl…what's your dream?"

She thought quickly, got up and said (well sang)

"I've got dreams like you…no really; just much less…sissy feeling…it mainly happens somewhere calm and quiet, in a place where I'm well known, small, collected and alone…with my good buddy Ozzy!"

Cruella Deville then joined in:

"I've got a dream, I've got a dream. I just want to get the freaking puppies. And with every single day, my hair is turning more gray. Like all you other guys I've got a dream!"

Alice then stopped the music and explained "See guys, we all have dreams, but didn't get the chance to pursue them! Oswald can explain the rest."  
"Yeah guys, once upon a time, somebody wrote that YOU were the losers that you would be the one to lose, and have the good guys be in the winner circle. Do you want that? The man who did that was none other than WALT DISNEY!"

Gaston looked angry "So we kill Walt Disney!"  
Chernabog, Gaston, Clayton, and Scar all high fived.

"Fools! The man is already dead, and his relatives are no use to us" Maleficent said.

"There is that…boy" Hades muttered.

"NONSENSE! He can't be…" Maleficent replied.

"We saw the birth certificate…maybe it was a fake?" Ursula put it.

"It doesn't matter. He's weak anyways…" Maleficent said.

"And what about me? Look at me!" Scar yelled all bruised up.

"Yes, yes…fine…we attack the boy, we stage an attack where he is sure to come…Chernabog gather the villains and head to Blizzard Beach, we've got a boy to kill!"

Whoa…I know right, awesome. I love seeing all the villains all together in one place. And how about that song? AWESOME! Boy it's getting good now. Now remember, we're back to Alec going to Mickey to ask what the Yeti was talking about, they have no idea, that Oswald is bad, or that the villains are gonna attack Blizzard Beach, I just thought it would be cool for you guys to know what was going on.

Haha, Disney font…gotta love it.

"Hey Mickey everything is straightened out…" Alec said going up to the mouse that has raised him for 12 years.

"Swell job Alec…say Alec your looking down in the dump, something you wanna talk about?" Mickey asked.  
"Well yeah…the Yeti, he said I'm special, but he didn't finish…who am I really? I just feel like I gotta know"  
Mickey's face darkened, "You weren't supposed to know until you were much older…but you're…"  
"Yeah?"  
"You're…"

Donald ran up in front of Mickey and Alec "GUYS! IT'S BLIZZARD BEACH! HURRY!"

I bet you want to know what Alec was, right? Ha, they got so close, and Donald interrupted it, aww sucks for you, I know what he is, I just thought of it, but I'M not telling. Ha, you'll have to keep reading to find out. Ha, I'm so evil.

Ch. 12 The Blizzard on the Beach

Did I name it again? And it was a lame name anyways…blizzard on the beach? I gotta retire after this.

When Mickey and Alec entered the water park, everything was a disaster. Chernabog climbed up the top of the mountain that housed the Summit Plummet and he screamed "THIS MOUNTAIN IS NOW CALLED "BALD MOUNTAIN!"

Everywhere in the park, chaos was breaking lose. Mickey and Alec ran up the mountain using the stairs. When a monster or a villain would pop up, Alec would quickly find a way to knock it unconscious with just a zap of his wand. Mickey was surprised at the power Alec was gaining.  
Once they got to the park, they saw the back of Chernabog; he was looking hungrily at the carnage of the water park. In the far distance, Mickey caught sight of a familiar face, blue shorts, big ears…"Oh My Disney, it's Oswald!" Mickey stated.

"Who?" Alec asked.

"Oswald, Walt's first creation, he's hated me ever since I got famous…why is he siding with these villains? Wait, where's he going?"  
Sure enough, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was heading out of the park, onto a bus to Epcot, he yelled loud enough for the park to hear "That's right Mickey, I'm back! I got that Alice girl to get me free from where you put me, in the underground city in Magic Kingdom waiting for a ride about me to be open! It never happened! Now I'm free, and now these parks are gonna be all about me, me, ME!"

Mickey had to stop Oswald.

"Alec, I don't know if you can do this, but you have to save this water park…I have to get Oswald"  
Mickey went through Chernabog's knees and slid down the steep slide, Alec saw him in the distance catching another bus to Epcot.

Chernabog, now aware that there were people behind him, turned around and studied Alec. Chernabog raised a fist to smash Alec. Alec grabbed his wand and made himself fly away from the slide, Chernabog's fist instead hit the mountain, and it came tumbling down, the magic wore off, and Alec fell into a pool, with the wand out of sight. A group of villains came apon him. "Well, well, well, if it isn't our favorite little boy…" Frollo said mischievously.

"Why does everyone keep calling me special?"  
"Oh, Mickey never told you yet?" Maleficent asked. "Well, I can tell you…you…are…none other than Walt Disney's great, great, great, great, great, great, great, grandson!"  
"WHAT?" Alec asked.

"I knew, the mouse wouldn't tell you" Maleficent said.  
"He was going to! He's not a lying person, right before all this; he was going to tell me! And I have to go help him, now just leave the water park! Or I'll use my power to destroy you! I'll find the wand somewhere, and then I'll use it on you! NOW LEAVE!"

Maleficent ordered all the villains to back away, and head to their spaces apparently the boy "had to think this over"  
Alec found his wand in a flotation cushion and repaired the water park pack to it's original state. He had to get to Epcot fast a crazed bunny was on the loose.

Alright, not my BEST chapter, but a good one. And WHOA! Great grandson huh? I'm not gonna say the millions of greats, so I'll just be narrating it as "great grandson" is that ok? Aww…I should've put a "Spoiler Alert" before Maleificent's dialogue…man, I need to think of these things.

Ch. What are we on? 14? No? Oh, 13…unlucky number…maybe bad lucky for Oswald the LUCKY rabbit. Haha

Mickey arrived in Epcot. The huge stones with faces etched in them stood ahead of him. Future world to the North West of him and the World Showcase near North. But the main icon of the park was in front of him…the famous Epcot ball, the massive giant golf ball that housed the "Spaceship Earth" attraction. But the giant ball it didn't look right…not with a small rabbit on top of it screaming loudly. "It's over MOUSE! The parks will all be mine! And I'll share them with my friends the villains!" he yelled. Mickey jumped on top of the ball and ran to Oswald, "Villains? Oswald, you are supposed to be a good guy!" Mickey said.

"I know, but after years and years of living down there in the dirty underground world…waiting for the ride you promised me…I just lost it. I tricked that Alice in Wonderland girl to get me out. She had to pretend to be bad so she can get me back into the area the bad guys were hanging out. Actually, right now she's over at California on her own little ride in Disneyland, leaving ME to take over these parks!"

"But-but-why Oswald?" Mickey asked

"Because of your broken promise! No ride came in, not even a statue, I wasn't even allowed to take pictures with the little kids…I was forgotten and abandoned. I get no respect around here. Now if I kill you and get you out of the way, this place will need a new hero! ME!" Oswald then lunged at Mickey and started punching him. Mickey got up and hit Oswald in the gut. Mickey pulled Oswald's ears and Oswald screamed then jumped furiously on Mickey's stomach. Mickey pinned Oswald down "Oswald the Lucky Rabbit! Listen to me NOW! You weren't forgotten, I was actually going to start on your statue, when the Alec kid came, I had no time and you were just not patient. If Walt was alive, he wouldn't have wanted you to be bad! If you want to be respected and known and loved like me, you have to be nice!"

Oswald blinked and thought for a moment, "Yeah, I-I'm sorry Mouse. I don't know what came over me…oh no! I was so angry, I reminded all the villains of their dreams and how Walt ruined them by making them lose…now they're after the next Disney around…Alec! I was the one with the idea of attacking Blizzard Beach…sorry."

Mickey helped Oswald up and they jumped down the ball, "It's alright Oswald, but we need to check on Alec know."

As they made their way to the exit they came across Alec who just entered the park.

"Blizzard Beach is ok guys…oh and Mickey…I know who I am now"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" Mickey said sadly.

"It's alright man, the villains…they seemed kind of scared back there" Alec said.

"SCARED?" Oswald asked, "Are you crazy? Villains, scared? If any of us three know more about the villains it's me. They do not get scared. My guess is that they are furious at you. You foiled their whole plot all by yourself. They lost to a mere 15 year old and a magic stick…wait, it's coming back to me…cruise ships! That's where they were gonna head after this. The Disney Cruise Line, their source of power."

"Oh yeah…the Yeti mentioned ships…" Alec faintly remembered.  
"The cruise ships!" Mickey yelled. "We have to get on one now! The next one is leaving in 5 minutes, I can get all of us on…and I know just how to get there!"

Sweet, Oswald is a good guy now. I just had to do it; I can't stand seeing Oswald as a villain. It's just not right. So…final battle on the cruise ships is coming. Keep on reading readers!

ZZZZZZZZZ Oh…sorry…uh yeah Ch.14

After a quick roller coaster to the cruise. Mickey, Alec, and Oswald boarded the Disney Cruise; they put their stuff in their stateroom and explored the ship looking for any sign of villains.  
"Guys, let's check out the Walt Disney Theatre!" Oswald said. As they entered the Theatre Alec gave out a huge yawn, "Guys, today has been exhausting, I'm gonna take a quick snooze here…I'll join you guys later in the lobby"

"Uh, alright Alec, sleep tight" Mickey said.

Alec dozed off and dreamed of being a world famous hero. On Channel 7 News as the top story "LOCAL BOY SAVES DISNEY AND THE WORLD!" He saw his parents smiling at him, being proud. He saw all of Disney happy and back to normal.

When Alec awoke, his pants were soaked with water (NO HE DID NOT PEE! YOUR SICK TO THINK THAT) Oh no, the Theatre! It was flooding. A broom came in and out flooding it with more water. Alec obviously didn't remember his training, because he immediately blasted the broom to pieces with his wand. As Alec attempted to leave, each piece of the broken broom turned into another broom with water. They continued pouring. Alec tried using his wand, but the brooms knocked it out of his hands. Alec fell in the water, a whirlpool started and Alec got sucked in, Brooms continued marching into the water with 2 buckets full of water in their hands. Alec noticed his wand at the bottom of the theatre, underground, he swam all the way down and grabbed it, and he quickly drained the theatre and enchanted the brooms a second time, now they were his servants and took orders from Alec. Alec sent the brooms off to an unknown part of the ship, and await orders. As Alec joined Oswald and Mickey back in the hallway, before Oswald or Mickey could say anything about the drenched Alec, Alec dried himself and just said "It's a long story"

Ha, classic…putting Alec in Mickey's place in Fantasia. Don't worry the brooms will make another appearance later on, this time as good guys! Maybe you guys will even clap when they come to do the job.

Chapter 15 (see how I didn't abbreviate Chapter into "Ch." This time?)

After days of searching around the cruise. It was finally the day that the Pirate Party was going to put on its annual show. During the show, good pirates come out and dance, Captain Hook and Stitch (Possibly the real ones) take over the show and then Mickey comes zip lining down and saves the day. But tonight it might just be a little different.

When Captain Hook took over the show…he literally took over, everyone standing on the deck dancing immediately got tied up and sat down into chairs with handcuffs. Stitch came out and let out a horrible scary growl to those who attempted to move or make a noise. Mickey and Oswald were positioned near the zip line, waiting for the right time, while Alec was waiting backstage. Alec used his wand and made cannon, he shot it at Captain Hook, and the pirate flew off the stage and into a corner of the deck. Alec came out on stage and Stitch attacked him. Alec magically made an Elvis record album appear in the bottom deck of the ship. Stitch got excited and ran off to listen to his CD forever. Captain Hook regained his balance and then pinned Alec down with the tip of his sword. Suddenly a loud laugh filled the air; everybody looked back and saw something sailing down the zip line. Only this time it was not Mickey, it was something else, and it was waving a flag that looked like this:

When Oswald reached the bottom he kicked Captain Book (I mean Hook…sorry I was just randomly thinking about books) back to the corner of the ship scared silly of Alec and this rabbit.  
"HERE HE IS! OSWALD THE LUCKY RABBIT!" Alec screamed into the microphone. Mickey pushed a button near the control panel he was next to and all the guests were free, they cheered and chanted "OSWALD! OSWALD! OSWALD!" As Oswald took in the glory Alec approached hook by the corner and stuck out his wand at Hook. Hook winced in fright.

"That's right be scared, and if I EVER catch you or ANY other villain causing trouble in any park any cruise or anywhere! I'll be sure to be there, and you don't want to see me again. Tell all your friends what you heard and never return or bother us again!"

Hook nodded fast and jumped off the ship taking a small boat to shore so he can warn all the villains to stop their mischief for a long, long, long time.

Meanwhile, Stitch was in the basement listening to his Elvis album when something entered the room, a drip of water got on Stitch's nose…Stitch doesn't like water. Then hundreds of more brooms came in and drenched Stitch head to toe in…WATER!"

Haha YES! The book is almost finished! Just a concluding chapter, a talk with you then we are totally done. Sweet!

(The title of this chapter is sung to the main chorus line in the song "It's the Final Countdown"

It's the Final Chapter! Oh yeah, the Final Chapter!

As they entered the Magic Kingdom, many crowds ran to them. Oswald was welcomed as a hero. Many young kids wanted their picture taken with their new favorite character. Goofy unmasked a new statue in Toon Town "The Oswald Statue" Oswald looked tall and strong in the Statue. Minnie revealed a new ride in Toon Town "The adventures of Oswald the Lucky Rabbit" The ride went through all of Oswald's cartoon's Great Guns, Oh, What a Knight, and Trolley Troubles"

Oswald almost cried seeing all the appreciation that was coming to him.

As everybody was celebrating, and moving away from Minnie smothering Mickey in kisses, Alec went near Cinderella Castle and saw 2 familiar faces…mom and dad!

"We're proud of you son." His dad said.

"I told ya, we'd take care of him!" Mickey added. Alec's mom nodded at Donald in appreciation.  
"Aww, it was nothing ma'am" Donald said.

Alec never felt better.

OH YEAH! WE DID IT! The book is done. Thank you guys so much for reading. You were a great audience, thank you, thank you. I love you guys you didn't leave me when the book got boring…maybe you thought it was boring but you kept reading and I hoped you loved it. Maybe you'll recommend it to your friends…please do! Time to do the final step in reading a book…closing it. Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye now…finally they're gone, now I can stop narrating this stupid…wait excuse me, close the book! There's nothing at the end. No indications of sequels. Trust me; no animals were harmed in the typing of this story. Geez, I'm flattered you want to keep reading but I'm afraid there is nothing else. Close the book please…wow, I'm hungry I need a stick of parmesan cheese. You know what…I'll just stop typing now…wait I forgot something:

There, now I'm done


End file.
